The Cousin of Wackie Jackie
by TissueCube
Summary: Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines are separated for the Summer! Dipper gets to go to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to visit her cousin in Mellowbrook. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a situation trying to help Jackie get her love-interest! CROSSOVER Kick Buttowski and Gravity Falls.


**The Cousin of Wackie Jackie:: Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines are separated for the Summer! Dipper gets to go to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to visit her cousin in Mellowbrook. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a situation trying to help Jackie get her love-interest! CROSSOVER Kick Buttowski and Gravity Falls**

**Main Couple:: Mabel/Kick Buttowski**

**Implied Couples:: Kendall/Kick/Jackie ; Jackie/Gunther/Mabel ; Mabel/Gordie**

**The age of the character's are the same as the show they are in.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the character's.**

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Aaaah! It's SUMMER!", Mabel quickly ran around her brother Dipper. Laughing all the while. Her hands pumped fast into the air. "Can you BELIEVE it? I hope we get to go back to Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan and the Mystery Shack and…Oh, my gosh! WADDLES! I get to see Waddles again!"

The girl laughed more, this time walking side by side with her twin. Her head held up high and her hands out to her side. Dipper merely smiled and tipped his hat slightly in agreement. He returned both hands to grip at his backpack.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go back to the Mystery Shack…See all the nature and the tourists. And Soos too."

"And Weeeennddyyy?", Mabel lifted up her eyebrows and wiggled them. Her knowing expression made the boy blush in embarrassment and tilt his head back down.

"N-no! Well, yes but…That's not the whole reason why I want to go back to Gravity Falls!"

"Sure it ain't."

As the two made it to their home, they walked up the stairs laughing and playfully pushing each other. However, they were surprised when the door opened for them and both their parents ushered them to come in. The Pine twins were confused and looked at eachother for a split second before suddenly being grabbed inside by their parents.

"W-woah! What's going on?", Dipper started after he felt his bottom hit the couch.

"Yeaaa…You two act like you're about to explode in surprise and—Oh em gee! Are we going to have a baby? Are we? Oh oh oh! Do you have a gift for us?", as soon as Mabel hit the couch, she couldn't stop moving around to look behind the couch and under the coffee table. The parents laughed softly at her actions.

"No no Mabel! We decided to get you two out of town starting as soon as possible actually."

"Woah woah…wait…now?", Dipper looked up in surprise. Inside, he was ecstatic. But it was really sudden.

"Yes, Dipper. But the thing is…", the two parents looked at eachother with a slight worried look. "We…can't let you both go in the same town."

"Woah! What? Why not?", Mabel looked over this time. Her butt rooted to the couch as she stared at her parents with a worried expression.

"Well, Mabel…It seems that your mother has been looking online and—"

"I found my sister, your aunt, give me a message to my email! Her new house is lovely in a little town called Mellowbrook! Buuuut…"

"Your cousin has been having trouble making friends and your aunt became so worried, she decided to call your mother to get you, since you're Jackie's favorite cou—"

Mabel cut the two off. She jumped off the couch and stood on the ground. Her back hunched slightly and her fists were curled up.

"JACKIE? YOU MEAN— "WACKIE" JACKIE? But—BUT BUT- …"

Dipper stared at his sister, blinking. He always thought his sister saw the brighter side of things. But obviously, their cousin Jackie Wackerman was one of the people his own sister could not stand next to.

Not that he blamed her.

"Come on, mom! Dad! Jackie can take care of herself! She's the coolest cousin ever! Who wouldn't like her?"

Nevermind.

Dipper lowered his eyes halfway and he shifted his head straight ahead once again. Of course his sister doesn't remember all the bad or rather, 'crazy', things Jackie has done. They haven't seen her since she was seven years old.

"Now Mabel. Things are not always going to remain the same. It seems Jackie has been trying to make friends, but they don't want to hang out with her. Also, she specifically said she wanted to meet her Pine cousins.", the father smiled.

"We were going to send Dipper there with you, but your great uncle Stan wanted more help with the Mystery Shack."

'He only wants free labor you mean.', Dipper sighed mentally.

Mabel "whuh-ed" a few times before crossing her arms and staring at her feet. A small smile came up on her face. "Okaaay….But I want to bring Waddles and meet Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy before I leave!"

The parents smiled. Since the first stop was Gravity Falls, it would be no problem.

"Of course dear."

"Now you two, pack up! You're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!"

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Don't you think it's weird they always send 12 year olds to ride the bus by themselves instead of driving us to the town…You know, with themselves too?", Dipper sat in the bus seat. His sister was sitting close to the window. He rocked his legs back and forth.

"Meh. They probably want to have parent-alone time or something.", Mabel sighed into her palm. Knowing that something was wrong, the male twin looked over at the sister.

"Hey, what's wrong Mabel? You've been acting weird since we packed and got out the ho—"

"I don't LIKE Wackie Jackie, Dipper! I don't like visiting her.", Dipper watched his sister in surprise. It seemed that she DID remember the bad things that happened. She probably just didn't want to make their parents mad. "Remember that one time she wanted to meet that guy that does stunts, but then he accidentally fell off his bike and landed on me? Or that time I broke my arm because she wanted me to push her down the hill, but she ended up pulling me with her because she wanted to back out? Ooorr that one time I fell off the tree with my broken arm and then I broke my OTHER arm?"

"Yeaaaah. That was the most bones you ever broke too."

"I don't mind that…But what I DO mind was that one time with Snubbles."

"Snubb—", he noticed his sister's sad glare his way. Suddenly, he remembered a puppy that they both found on the street when they visited their cousin.

"Oh! You mean the puppy we found? Didn't he like…run away?"

"That's because Jackie decided to take a walk with him to the coolest stuntman's open stunt performance and she ended up LOSING him. I didn't want to talk to her AGAIN.", Mabel shoved her face back into her palm. Her eyes looking back out the window. "Snubbles was the cutest puppy and our first EVER puppy and she lost him! I don't know if I want to even forgive her."

"But she was seven Mabel. She probably tried. It might be why she can't make any friends anymore cause she feels so…umm…guilty?", Dipper smiled over at his sister. A reassuring smile that everything is okay. As soon as Mabel made eye contact, she immediately felt better. She smiled back.

"…Yeah. True. Okay okay. Maybe I overreacted…I mean...Snubbles probably found a nice home by now? And we were all seven at the time…Which is weird, because she really liked stuntmen. But… Water will now go under the bridge…", Mabel sat up straight with her arm making a bridge. She then pretended her free hand was water as it went 'under'. "Woooossshh!"

"Yeah. Haha! That's the Mabel I know."

"Thanks, Dipper…It kind of stinks that we'll be separated. But I'll contact you!"

Dipper gave a thumbs up before high fiving his sister.

"Want to play what's under the bus cushions?"

**X0x0x0x0x**

Stan sat in his car and yawned as he waited for the bus to arrive. In the car were also the Mystery Shack workers and Waddles. The old man yawned a second time causing Wendy to twitch.

"Come on Stan, we've only been here for 5 minutes and you yawned like…20 times already."

"Don't care. I just want the bus to hurry up."

Soos laughed slightly as Wendy crossed her arms and 'hmph-ed'. She was ready to ditch her co-workers until the bus came over.

"Ah! Finally!", both Stan and Wendy stated at the same time.

As soon as the bus opened, the twins came out.

"Aaah there's my little money making troublemakers!", Stan said alittle too cheerfully as he hugged the twins. Mabel laughed as she hugged back. Dipper blinked uncomfortably, giving a hug back anyway.

"Soos, uhh, get Dipper's luggage.", Stan stood back up and rubbed his nose with his finger after letting go.

"On it Mr. Pines."

After a long moment of talking, Mabel sighed and took hold of her luggage. This time, a pig was strapped to her chest with a baby carrier. Her smile widened, making her braces show more.

"Well guys, I guess this will be a goodbye. Thanks for keeping Waddles safe Grunkle Stan."

"Yeah, whatever kid."

"Wendy, keep that hair red.", Wendy and Mabel laughed, causing the older girl to ruffle her hair.

"Soos…Soos, Soos, Soos. Make sure Dipper doesn't—lose his chance. Wink wink."

Dipper rolled his eyes while Soos winked back. Mabel finally turned to her brother. A sad frown on her face.

"And Dipper…I'll miss you. Thanks for the advice…It was pretty silly of me to be mad at Jackie for so lon—"

"Did you just say Jackie? My other great niece? The one so into stuntmen and daredevils? She was one of my greatest attractions once! "Stuntman crazy, wild girl"! Hah! She was an odd one. Don't tell her I said hi or that you met me."

"You got it Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel smiled as she watched the workers sit back into the car. Her eyes finally met back at Dipper who stayed behind. A smile was on his face.

"First time separated for a whole summer."

"No kidding…"

The two tapped their foot on the ground. Dipper placed a fist over his mouth and coughed, causing Mabel to look over at him.

"Good luck, sis…"

Mabel smiled and hugged her brother tightly. The boy smiled and hugged back just as tight.

"Thanks Dipper."

With that, the girl went inside the bus station and waited for her next bus.

**X0x0x0x0x**

**A day later…**

Mabel slept in the bus seat. Waddles was on top of her stomach as she snored. The bus was empty as ever, but when it made a stop, she was shook awake by the driver.

"Little girl, you said you needed to get to Mellowbrook, yes? Here we are."

Mabel sat up in her seat, groggy and disoriented. Going to Gravity Falls would take half a day, maybe more. But Mellowbrook took up a whole day and a half. It was pretty exhausting. For someone who rides the bus all day.

"Whuh…whuh whuh whuh…?", Mabel rubbed her eyes with her sweater. Waddles still slept on her lap, but rolled over on his back.

"Mellowbrook, sweetie, Mellowbrook."

"Mellow…brook? Oh…OH.", Mabel was now wide awake as she stood up with her pig in her arms. She quickly fastened the safety belt as she plopped him in her chest baby strap. "Yes! Finally! Thanks!"

She quickly ran out the bus and was greeted by a single person holding a sign with her name on it. The two waved at eachother.

"Auntie Wackerman!"

"Mabel!"

The two quickly hugged. Mabel looked around smiling.

"Where's Jackie?"

"Oh, she's in school still. This is her last school day. Let's take you back home first."

"Yaaaay! Summer! Oh and Auntie Wackerman, meet Waddles!"

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Iiiit's SUMMER!", Kick held up a 'Rock-On' sign as he jumped through the exit of the school with a skateboard under his feet. Quickly, he left the school doing a flip. Along the way, Gunther came out with a scooter. He huffed and held a fist.

"Suuummmeeer!", the boy grinned. An inaudible 'click' was taken at the same time Kick left. Gunther heard it, but he shrugged it off as he followed his best friend as fast as he could.

Like most schools, summer vacation started. Most school's don't start at the same time, but it was around the week that the schools allowed the students to leave for a long vacation time.

"Kick is soooo cute.", Jackie smiled behind her camera as she sat in front of the school. Her new digital camera didn't make a single mistake in catching action! No more blurry photos for her! She squealed in delight as she pressed a button on the camera, showing her next photo that she took. It was Kick's BUTT. And it was so beautiful in motion.

"Wow, I can't WAIT to photo copy them and put them up in my rooooom.", Jackie grinned once again as she stood up. The camera held tightly to her chest. If she hurried now, maybe she could be just in time to catch Kick at Dead Man's Drop!

After a few minutes of walking, she was stumped when she found her window open. Pictures of Kick Buttowski was strewn all over the lawn. Mouth open wide, she grabbed all the photos that littered the lawn before quickly running inside her house.

"Hey sweetie guess—", Mrs. Wackerman started but was soon cut off by her daughter.

"Hey mom! Gotta go!"

Jackie kicked the door to her room open. A glare in her eyes.

"Who, opened, MY WINDOW?", Jackie looked around her room filled with pictures of Kick Buttowski and a few pictures of other stuntmen. However, her eyes quickly came into contact with a pig.

"P-P-Pig? What's a pig doing in my room?", Jackie stared alittle longer before crouching down and motioning the mammal to come closer to her. "Here…umm…piggy."

As the pig made no move to come closer, Jackie heard the toilet flush. The bathroom was right across her room. She had no dad. She just greeted her mom downstairs…

Jackie blinked trying to comprehend who came in her room. It HAS to be the person in the bathroom.

A smell came from the downstairs kitchen. It was her mother's homemade three berry pie with…dare she say it, mint leaves. But only one person really liked it…

"Thanks for showing me the bathroom Aunt Wackerman! Oh! Jackie? Is that you?"

Jackie quickly turned around. She was still crouched low. She was in shock as she met face to face with someone she least expected.

"M-Mabel?", at her turned back, the pig suddenly tackled Jackie to the floor and licked at her face. "Aaah! I'm being attacked!", Jackie waved her arms in fear. "I'm so sorry about Snubbles! Make it stoooop!"

"H-huh? Waddles come heeeereee.", that stopped the pig. But it didn't stop Jackie from scream-crying so hard. No tears fell, but she was obviously scared. Mabel held Waddles in her arms and stared at Jackie with a worried expression. She could only feel one thing: Guilt.

"Jackie…Stop it. I'm not here for revenge."

Jackie continued to scream before stopping suddenly. Her eyes looked up at Mabel who stood over her with a sad expression. "You're…you're not? But I thought you hated me after—"

Mabel sighed and quickly pulled Jackie up. "Jackie, I never hated you. I mean…I was upset, but it's water under the bridge. It's not your fault. We were only seven…" Unsure of how to react, the taller girl rubbed her hands together. A guilty expression was on her face.

"Besides…I'm sure Snubbles has a good place to live in. Anyway, this is Waddles! I won him. Womp womp! Say hi Waddles!", Mabel smiled waving the pig's arms up and down. Jackie laughed softly and waved back.

"You're not mad at me anymore…?"

"Of course noooot. Well…I was upset at first. But I love you as a cousin Jackie. I liked playing with you. It's not your fault. And my broken bones made me strooonnngeeer.", the shorter female flexed her non-existent muscles. A grin on her face.

Jackie smiled slightly. She still couldn't help but feel guilty. Mabel, realizing this, quickly wrapped an arm around Jackie. "We'll have to work on our relationship this whole summer."

The taller girl nodded. It was almost as if a burden was being lifted. Hopefully, she could make Mabel like her again. Or atleast, forgive herself.

"Did you know your mom is making three berry pie with MINT?", Mabel stood up laughing. Waddles in her arm. Jackie made a face before laughing and standing up too.

"Only you would like that pi—"

"Holy chimichangas you're tall! Wackie Jackie is now Tallie Jackie!"

"Yeaaah. I guess I hit my growth spurt."

"No fooling! Hey come on, let's get some pie and then you can show me around!"

"Is Waddles able to eat pie?"

"Yeaaah! I feed him everything except stuff that is bad for him."

"Then he can probably eat my share of the pie."

Mabel lifted an arm up as she walked downstairs with Waddles in her arms. "Yesssss!"

**To be continued…**

**X0x0x0x**


End file.
